total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlett
'''Scarlett, '''labeled '''The Quiet Brainiac '''was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Screaming Ducks. Scarlett returns in Total Drama Toxic Brawl as the main antagonist and as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. She once again returns in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 as a member of Team Brains. She later returns in Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains as a member of the Villainous Vipers. Personality Scarlett is a highly intelligent individual, with shy yet enigmatic behavior. When she does speak, she tends to transcend into being very talkative. Her extensive vocabulary has a habit of confusing her teammates, and she usually is required to simplify her suggestions. Although she has an initially polite exterior, Scarlett's true nature is actually quite wicked, so much so that she has gone as far as trying to kill the other contestants just for the million dollars. She has been shown to be VERY crafty, and can easily manipulate other people with her superior brain power, such as Staci or Brick. After barely missing the merge in Total Drama Returns to the Island, she decided to play in a new style in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. She went back to her timid facade and tried to conceal her villainy from the other campers while implementing her strategy. As the season progressed, Scarlett's callous and cutthroat attitude became more visible, and her contempt for the rest of the cast gradually revealed itself. Total Drama Returns to the Island Scarlett is very cutthroat to her team after arriving to compete in Total Drama Returns to the Island. She instantly does not get along with anyone. However, she does seem to become friends with Tyler a little bit, but it is later revealed that Tyler is trying to be nice to everyone to ensure that no one will vote him off early. Scarlett is placed on the Screaming Ducks, where she is upset to be on their team. However, she is shocked when her team wins the challenge. Scarlett did not help during the challenge, and just watches as Noah and Tyler dominate the challenge. In Volleybrawl, Scarlett boasts about her team's victory, and is very sure of them when the challenge starts. Every time her team scores a point she cheers, but when her teams doesn't scores a point Scarlett scolds that person and says that they will be going home. When Scarlett's team loses she's seen very angry towards her own teammates. Tyler ends up forming an alliance with Scarlett, adding her to the giant alliance named The Screaming Ducks Alliance. At first, Scarlett was not to happy with the choice of people in the alliance. She ends up voting with them, eliminating "Samey" in the process. In the following episode, Scarlett doesn't do much in this episode due to her remaining silent. Meanwhile the challenge goes on and her team wins. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, Scarlett is one of the first people to be extremely disgusted when Chris returns to take back his hosting job. When the challenge starts, she remains silent and only talks when she thinks she has figured out the murderer of the Killer Beavers and tells it to the murderer of her own team. However, she is wrong and she remains silent until the elimination ceremony, where she votes out Dawn with her alliance. In the next episode, Scarlett remains silent almost the whole episode, except from when her team wins so she congratulates the Screaming Ducks. In Relay Feelings Speed Fast, Scarlett starts off the episode telling Cameron that she thinks that he is an inferior human being. After these harsh words, she is scolded by Sky about saying that to Sky's friend. Later on when Cameron dominates the challenge for the Killer Beavers, she is amazed and shouts to her team about how they could lose against a dweeb like Cameron. After being approached by Tyler to vote off Lindsay, Scarlett votes her off, along with Gwen and Heather. But after, Noah and Tyler betray her alliance, they vote her off with Lindsay. The vote ends in a tie, and the two must compete in a tie-breaker challenge to determine who is eliminated and who stays. Scarlett ends up losing the tie-breaker challenge and is eliminated. Before being shot out of the Arrow of Shame, Scarlett yells at her team that she was the only person on the team that could make them win the challenges. She also threatens to kill them all. In Final Four Face Off!, Scarlett is brought back to see the final showdown of the season, and remains silent. She never reveals who is she rooting for. In Totally Dramatic Finale!, Scarlett remains silent the whole episode and never says who she wants to win, but she voted Sky over Cameron due to her dislike of the latter. Total Drama Around the World Scarlett has no lines whatsoever in the special, but she is called to be on the fourth season. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Back in Action Appearances Voting History Total Drama Returns to the Island Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Gallery Overall= Scarlett.png|Scarlett's Usual Outfit Evil_Scarlett.png Scarlett.13.png Scarlett_Sitting.png ScarlettEvil.png|Scarlett Evil Rotation ScarlettRot.png|Scarlett Rotation ScarlettProfile.png |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= ScreamingDucksFormed.png|The Screaming Ducks are formed. ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png|The Screaming Ducks' first victory. ScarlettisEliminated.png|Scarlett is eliminated. |-| Total Drama Toxic Brawl= Scarlettamycliff.png|Scarlett tells Amy that Duncan is using Samey. Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants Category:Non-Mergers in Season 1 Category:11th place Category:Non Merged Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Season 6 contestants Category:Mergers in Season 4 Category:Antagonists Category:3rd place Category:Team Brains Category:Cameo Characters Category:Villains Category:14th place